1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for synchronizing a television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from television transmitter circuit engineering, for example, to derive the necessary frequencies, such as horizontal frequency and vertical frequency, from a centrally generated frequency by division. Since the transmitters, as compared with the television receivers, represent highly centralized units on which stringent requirements are placed regarding their operational features, the expense necessary to derive the individual frequencies by dividing a so-called multifrequency is considered justifiable.
Television receivers, however, are mass-produced articles and should be as simple as possible. Therefore, it has so far been impossible to apply the technique commonly used with the transmitter to the receiver circuitry. Today's television receivers have separate oscillators for generating the horizontal and vertical sweep frequencies.